Endings
by shinjizero
Summary: just a drabble what could happen after Seimei's defeated...


'_This time… It really is over!'_

"**NURA-KUN!**" Yura yelled as her eyes snapped open and she sat abruptly, but regretting doing the latter as she felt an overwhelming pain burn in her body. She winced and squinted her eyes as she felt the throbbing pain go to the next level. Her breathing became that of a labored one.

"**Keikan-san!**" Yura forced her eyes open to look at the person who had opened the sliding doors. In entered a slightly panicked Kejoro. Yura kept her gaze at the yokai who began asking questions. Yura closed her eyes and tried to bring her breathing pattern back to normal.

"Keikan-sama! Please be careful… your wounds haven't even started to heal yet!" the older woman said in a panicked voice. Yura slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at her hands and saw numerous bandages. She found that she was wearing a simple white yukata.

"Where…am…. I?" she said slowly. Kejoro looked at her with relieved eyes. "Your at the Nura Clans mansion… Although a large part of it has been damaged, we were able to rebuild it immediately with your family's help…" Kejoro said and took a small basin beside her along with new bandages. Yura saw that there were blotches of blood near her chest. The yokai started to bandage her with new ones. Yura had a dazed look as the woman did her job.

"What… happened to me?" she weakly asked. Kejoro placed the soiled bandages away. "You don't recall what happened? You and the young master were out for days!" Kejoro exclaimed. At the mention of '_young master_' Yura's eyes widened in alarm. "Nura-kun! What happened to him! Where is he! I have to go to him!" Yura forced herself to stand, but the pain took its toll on her and forced her to kneel back down on her futon. "Keikan-sama! Please calm down! The young master is alright… Keikan-sama!" Kejoro gave a yelp of surprise as Yura stood up and ran out of the room she was in. Kejoro close to her heels.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Nura-kun!'<em>**

Yura's mind raced. Her eyes narrowed in pain and every step she took was like walking among sharp thorn's in the bushes. She forced herself to keep going as she raced around using the wall on one side as support.

_'Nura-kun! Where are you!'_ her mind called out to the young head of the Nura Clan.

She remembered what had happened back there. During their battle with Seimei. Yura grit her teeth as she remembered the gruesome battle that had happened. Both sides had a lot of casualties. Innocent citizens had lost their lives during the long battle that had taken course. They lost a lot of comrades as well.

Smoke rose from numerous areas. Buildings had been destroyed and the sky was a bloody red color that day. She remembered. The last ones standing were the most prominent and strongest warriors of the Nura Clan, along with her brothers who came to assist the battle. They were already on the losing ground. Yura was sure of that back then. The yokais who Seimei was leading seemed to have not even decreased in number. But despite that all… they fought. Fought to protect two races, Humans, Omyouji's, and Yokai's. Their battle was to protect these three entities. And the one who led them throughout the battle, the one who gave them the strength to continue, when they were all drained and starting to flail… was **_him_**…

Yura cringed as she remembered the state that _he_ was in.

He was even more injured than any of them, yet he stood tall and proud, unwilling to admit defeat and held the smirk he had on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback…<em>**

It was now or never…

Everyone else were battling the opposing team. They had all started together towards the tower where Seimei stood with his dignified self. But they had to leave those who had volunteered to stay back to create a pathway for them.

Yura almost tripped on her path if not for a certain yokai. "Yura. Come on… we have to go forward…" Yura shivered at his cool and calm voice. Her head were bowed low as she gave a soft nod. Rikuo (night) had started to walk ahead of her. Yura turned around slightly to gaze behind them. Her hands turned into fists as she remembered the last of their team that they had left behind to take care of the 'small-fries' as they would call it. But they knew better. Those they were going up against weren't just any small fries… and they knew the possibility of defeat. But the Nura clan had strong hopes, and they had even managed to let her clan cling to the strength they had.

_'Oikawa-san… Kubinashi-san… Kurotabo-san… Gyuuki-sama… Gramps….'_ She quickly turned back and walked to catch up with Rikuo. She refused to let the tears fall from her eyes and worry Rikuo who had been glancing at her with worried yet calm eyes. She was already injured as well as her companion who had taken in most of the attacks they had received. That was what upset her the most. She knew that this person she loved…would have to fight the enemy when he was already in a bad advantage. But she trusted him… she knew _he_ could do it…

Rikuo paused and gave her a short glance… he refused to let her see his face right now.

'_Everyone… please… please… hang on… We're going to finish it…'_ he mentally said to himself.

Yura winced as she felt the wound on her arm open and blood had started to spread over the once white cloth. She still kept on going. They were receiving attacks here and their but they both managed to get past them. But she was worried for her friends and family… both yokai and omyouji alike. She had volunteered to stay back at one point with Mezumaru and Gozomaru along with Ryuuji and Mamiru to hold off the enemy, however, Rikuo did not allow her to do so, along with Hidemoto and Nurarihyon.

**_"He will need your support…"_**

She closed her eyes as she remembered Nurarihyons parting words as she and Rikuo had left them.

_'No he doesn't…he needs all of you…not me…'_ she muttered to herself.

"**Yura. Get ready**." Rikuo's voice broke her musings and she looked at him. He turned around to face her and gave her a confident smile. Her eyes widening at the expression he gave. _'I'll protect you… no matter what… trust me...' _his eyes seemed to have said.

"This is it… Lets finish what we came to here to do… for both humans and yokais…" he said as he held his sword up.

Yura looked up ahead and saw the one they were to defeat. At all costs.

She put herself in her stance and brought out her ofudas. She gave one longing glance at Rikuo before focusing on Seimei.

**_End of Flashback…_**

* * *

><p>'<em>Darn it…'<em> Yura muttered to herself. She remembered what had happened after that. They were both already starting to lose. She remembered passing out first, and the last thing she heard was Rikuo yelling her name.

Yura dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Keikan-sama!" Kubinashi was shocked to see her sprawled on the ground. "K..Kubinashi-san…" she muttered as he had immediately knelt beside her then helped her stand up.

"What's all the ruckus about!" a bandaged Zen yelled as he slid one door open. His eyes softened as he saw Yura. "Kubinashi-san… Zen-san… I beg off you… please… please…. Bring me to where Nura-kun is…" she said as tears had formed on the sides of her eyes.

"Keikan-san!" they turned to see Tsurara who was also bandaged on certain areas run to her with worry etched all over her face as she ran to the omyouji.

Yura had shaky arms as she saw Tsurara a few feet away. "Oikawa-san!" Yura reached out and almost tripped but the other girl managed to catch her. "Sheesh! Keikan-san, don't scare us like that!" Tsurara said. Yura, was not listening as she gave a small hug to her friend. "Your alright… I'm glad…" she murmured. Tsurara's eyes softened. "Of course we are… it was you and waka who had received the most fatal injuries." She said back. "Nura-kun! Where is he?" Yura suddenly said and faltered on her feet but Kubinashi helped her balance herself.

Tsurara gave a worried glance at Kubinashi who just nodded at her.

"The truth is… that brat still hasn't woken up…" Ryuuji said as he entered with Mamiru.

Yura's eyes widened. "Hasn't _woken_ up yet?" she asked slowly. She glanced at her brother. "Take me to where he is!" she begged. Ryuuji observed her a bit and turned to Tsurara and gave an affirmative nod.

"Really, we were at the end of our hairs when we were able to find you two at the site… we thought we had lost both of our heads…" Ryuuji said as they walked the corridors. They came to a halt at one room. Tsurara gave an uncertain glance as she already knew who were inside the room. Yura walked with Tsurara supporting her and opened the door.

Yura's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She looked at her feet as she gave a smile of realization. "Of course… why didn't I see this coming…" she muttered, but it was loud enough for the rest who were with her to hear.

Yura averted her gaze from inside of the room.

There on the futon lay the third head of the Nura Clan in his day form. He was heavily bandaged as she had been. His eyes closed and his breathing was within normal patterns. But he wasn't alone. Beside him was his childhood friend. His important person…**_ Ienaga Kana_**, who was asleep and holding his right hand that was not covered by the blanket.

_'How could I forget about that… he told her the truth…'_ she bitterly thought.

Rikuo had told Kana the truth before they had gone to defeat Seimei… It took awhile for her to take in what he said, but she had become relieved in the end… and had told him that she would wait for his return.

_'And she has kept her promise… she has been waiting for him...'_ Yura felt a strong weight on her chest. She took a step back. '_She loved him...'_

"Keikan-san…" Tsurara said softly. Yura paused before taking a step inside the room. She took a deep breath and took two steady steps. Once she had entered the room, she felt a warm presence surround her.

"Mnmmm…"

Ryuuji, Mamiru, Kubinashi, Zen, Tsurara and Yura put their gazes on the young head's face, who was then starting to stir up.

His eyes finally snapped open. He sat up slowly, unlike Yura and looked at the entrance sleepily.

"Y…Yura?" he muttered hoarsely as he saw her. Yura froze. He then gave her a smile of relief and something else...

"Your alright… thank goodness…" he said as his eyes fully awakened stared longingly at her. He gave her a true smile of happiness. He then frowned as he saw the blood stain on the chest portion of her yukata which was due to the way she had woken up earlier.

"Yura? Are you alright?" he asked as he started to move. He froze as he felt another person beside him starting to stir. His eyes widened as he saw a sleepy Kana still holding on his hand.

"I'm glad your alright Nura-kun. Please excuse me." A swift reply came from the omyouji.

Rikuo turned around to see Yura's retreating back.

His eyes widened in panick. "Yura? Yura!…Wait!" he tried to stand up resulting to waking Kana.

"Huh? Wha? Rikuo-kun!" Kana said finally fully conscious and shocked at his awaken state. "Kana-chan…I have to go…" Rikuo stopped talking as the girl suddenly hugged him. "Rikuko-kun! I was so scared! I was scared! I'm glad you've come back to me…" she said as her arms around him tightened. His eyes widened in a panicky way. He didn't want to hurt her… but… _'Yura! Wait!'_ his mind raced this time. He winced slightly as he closed his eyes and faked a smile to Kana. Tsurara shuddered and quickly left to find the omyouji girl who had left.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

Rikuo sighed as he finished changing into a new set of cloths. With the haori still on his back. He gave in a deep sigh as he remembered the events of the day, following his awakening. Of course as expected, the members of the clan held a party for him… he was glad they were alright as well… but still the young head felt a heavy burden on himself. Yura had avoided him throughout the day… she was either with Tsurara or his mother and had even chose the company of Mezumaru and Gozumaru rather than his. He had wanted to talk to her as soon as he woke up. He had a lot to say… truly a lot of words to say…

He knows he should be happy… but how could he when the girl he loved most, upon waking up refuses to speak to you…

Rikuo frowned as he remembered the past events…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

**"YURA!"** he yelled as loud as he could as he saw his companion kneel on the concrete floor after giving out her final attack and receiving one at the same time from Seimei. He was going to ran to her but Seimei was standing in between them. Rikuo felt his blood boil. He felt his chest tighten as he saw the girl he had wanted to protect loose consciousness.

"I'm going to kill **you**!" he yelled once Yura had stopped moving.

"This is for everyone you tortured! For everyone whose lives you've destroyed!" Rikuo yelled_ 'For my family! My grandfather! My father! Yamabuki! Even Hagoromo Gitsune! And everyone else!'_ he added mentally as he gave off the finishing blow.

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

><p>Rikuo took in another deep breath as he recalled the events. He did not allow Yura to stay behind to fight with the others because of the fear that it would be the last time he would see her again… He didn't want to take any <em>chances<em>…. And yet, he feared of her staying beside him as they ventured deeper into the battle. He had wanted her to stay down…and still also wanted her to be with him. He was having mixed feelings. And now… seeing as they had both survived, he wanted nothing else to do then to take her into his arms and declare to her how much he had loved her…. and so much more… if not for Kana who had intervened with his plans…

He looked up as the final rays of the sun disappeared and total darkness took its place. He then transformed into his night form. His eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Yura…." He muttered softly and with a longing tone. Rikuo took in a sharp breath as he saw the full moon appear and his Sakura tree blossom magnificently.

* * *

><p>"Since when did Rikuo-sama fall for the omyuoji?" Gyuuki asked Nurarihyon as the two conversed inside one room with tea being served by Wakana who expectantly looked at her father-in-law.<p>

"Who knows? It doesn't matter anyway…" Nurarihyon then turned to the full moon and smiled before raising his cup of tea in a way to say 'cheers!'.

_"It came out exactly as you predicted Hidemoto… I'm quite surprised myself… I didn't expect this method as a way to unite our clans together…"_ Nurarihyon said and drank the tea. Gyuki just stared at the first head of the clan.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-onna! Just leave the poor girl already!" Kejoro said as she came in the room where Yura and Tsurara were. "Oh be quiet! Hey! Put me down!" Tsurara exclaimed as Kubinashi came and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her out of the room. Yura smiled as she heard the the ice maiden yell in annoyance as they left her. She gave in another tired sigh.<p>

"I'm really too foolish… thinking that I had a shot with Nura-kun…" she said softly. _'Really… Oikawa-san would even suit him more than me…'_

"No… that wasn't_ foolish_…" Yura looked up to see her older brother standing by the doors entrance.

"It was _stupid_… that's all…" he said as he gave a triumphant smirk and gained an annoyed look from Yura.

"However… it doesn't really matter now… its all up to the both of you now…" Ryuuji finished as he walked away.

Yura gave a tired sigh as she continued to seat on the floor. _'Really… I don't see my chances blossoming into anything…'_

Yura flopped on her futon and gave a tired sigh. She forced her eyes closed and tried to drift off to sleep. She then heard her door slide open gently. The scent of the Sakura filled her senses and she knew exactly who it was. She dared not to open her eyes or even move in complete fear. The person stayed at the entrance for some time.

After a while, she heard footsteps enter the room. They were smooth and it sounded like he was gliding instead of walking. She could hear the shuffling of cloths as it came to a halt and his shadow had covered her face.

Rikuo let out a grunt as he sat on the floor beside her. Her back was away from him though.

"Asleep already, huh…" he muttered. Yura's body slightly tensed at the sound of his voice and he in turn gave a smirk at the sight.

"I was hoping you would answer my question…" he paused for a while before continuing.

"Why did you ignore me today?" his cool voice started. Yura tried to relax herself. But how could she when her heart was beating twice the normal rate as she tried to feign sleep. There was a huge wall of silence that came between them and Yura patiently waited for him to go out, but the shuffling of cloths on the floor proved it otherwise.

"Yura… I'm glad your alright… aside from that wound you got by waking up earlier…" he said and gave a low chuckle. He had heard from Kejoro how the omyouji had her wound reopened accidently. He felt guilty and at the same time touched that she had thought of him first among other things to worry about. He had felt her enter his room… and when he had felt her aura near him he had wanted nothing else, but to wake up quickly to see her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you properly back then…" Yura tensed even more at his words.

"Really… I feel foolish… I made you stay with me and refused you to leave my side until we faced…" he paused. "I cant believe I had almost lost you… I really thought I'd lose you too…" his voice felt like cracking. "I can't bear the thought of losing you… I swear… I'll become even stronger…" he then chuckled before continuing. "I cant believe I'm saying these words… Yura… I don't want you to leave my side… and I swear… I wont leave yours either… that's…. because…" he stopped. Yura shivered as she anticipated his next words. Her heart felt like it would burst in excitement.

"Yura…" he started before continuing. Yura waited. "Yura… how come your getting weak?" he asked. Yura felt a vein pop at his question. Her brows twitched. Rikuo then gave a laugh. "I know your awake Yura."

'He was making fun of me! The nerve!' Yura sat up to meet his eyes head on with one of her glares that seemed to always be targeted on him.

The two locked gazes. Each drowning in the others eyes. This went on for a few minutes, they could hear each others breathing.

Yura finally broke their contact as she looked at her hands on her lap.

"Well excuse me for being weak…" Yura said trying to keep her voice in an even manner.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes at her. "No, your not weak…Yura…" he held her chin and forced her to look at him. "Answer my question earlier…" he demanded.

Yura froze, she saw something quite different from his eyes… the same one he held when he had woken up earlier. It held a mixture of emotions she was not sure of and it scared her to some point.

"I'm sorry if you felt offended… I just thought… that you and Kana had to talk to each other… I mean… you've been separated from her during the battle… I'm sure you'd like to at least spend your time with her?" Yura said directly as she pulled away. Rikuo looked confused before turning very serious.

"I don't like Kana that way." His voice was hard and threatening.

"Ah, of course, I knew you'd like her- wha- wait? What?" Yura looked back at Rikuo only to receive another shock of her life.

He was kissing her… Rikuo was kissing her.

It wasn't gentle. It was one that showed hunger and impatience. Yura pushed him away in shock.

"What are you trying to do Nura-kun!" she asked as she stood up leaving him on the floor. He looked up at her with his unwavering eyes.

"I love you." He said all of the sudden. Yura felt her body tingle in excitement. "I…" she was about to response but Rikuo managed to pull her down again so they would be looking at each others eyes. He gave another smirk before proceeding to kiss her gentler this time. Yura felt her eyes closed as she tried to engrave the moment in her memory. Rikuo held her waist with one hand and cupped her cheek with his free hand. Yura put her arms around his neck. Rikuo brought their bodies against each other as close as possible. He then put more force into the kiss. He licked her lips begging for entrance and she had complied... even while kissing, the two were still fighting for dominance…The two finally parted as oxygen was needed.

"I love you." Rikuo repeated.

"I…" Yura looked away for a while before looking at him again. "I love you as well… Nur- Rikuo." She finished.

Years later…

"And that's how I met your father in his night form…" Yura finished as she was telling the story how she and Rikuo (night) had met.

Their 5 year old son looked at her with big innocent eyes. More like the day form of her husband only, the eye color was different. "Father is the best!" he said in his cute childish innocent voice. Yura beamed at him.

The two were currently seated under the Sakura tree of the third head of the Nura Clan. The night had taken place and the moon had already risen.

"Oh, there you two are… I've been looking for you two… Rihan, its time to go." An older night Rikuo neared his family. "Father!" Rihan ran and hugged Rikuo by the knees. Rikuo picked him up and gave a smile. "What did you and your mother talk about?" he asked his son. His pride and joy.

"Mother told me stories…" Rihan said and looked at his mother and beckoned her to near him and his father as the three made their way to the grand entrance of the mansion.

"Waka!" "Sandaime!" Rikuo grinned as he saw his comrades waiting for him, all wearing their trademark haori's. Even Rihan wore one. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting!" Rikuo yelled. Rihan waved energetically at them. Tsurara squealed to see the little heir. "Lets go master Rikuo." Kubinashi said politely. "Yeah…" Rikuo then turned to his wife who stood a few feet away from them. "We'll be back by sunrise." Rikuo said as he winked at her. She smiled back and gave a nod. Rihan waved a goodbye wave at his mother. "See you later mother!" he said as he and his father turned to lead the way. "Good night Yura-sama…" "Night!" "Bye-bye Yura-chan." The other yokais said as they turned and left. Others gave her a curt nod.

Yura gave a curt nod. She smiled contently as the yokais and their master left for their evening mission. She continued to watch as the parade was out of sight along with her husband and son whom she loved. The mist started to surround the area as she turned back to go inside.

"Alright everyone! Lets go teach those bad guys a lesson!" Rikuo yelled and everyone else gave a cheer. He grinned and Rihan's smile brightened even more as he held on his fathers hand.

END.


End file.
